Slither
by PuReBLoOdaZn
Summary: They are the prince and princess of two warring kingdoms, but only together can they overcome the new evil that has emerged. A story in which a power struggle provokes a forbidden romance to bloom into an everlasting love.
1. Icy Prince & Fiery Princess

**Slither**

**Disclaimer**: Ahh, I'm another insane fan of Harry Potter, who is only wishing to show my absolute loyalty to such a brilliant work of fiction by writing an unworthy piece of fan fiction of my own! I do believe that the plot is mine, but everything else goes to JKR!

* * *

Chapter 1:** The Icy Prince & The Fiery Princess**

His footsteps echoed conspicuously through the corridors and announced his presence prior to being seen. Over the course of six years, his power over the student body was evident. Those of whom he felt were unworthy would scurry at the sound of his expensive Italian boots. There were few who did not cower before his gaze. And yet he could never rule sovereign over those bloody Gryffindors.

Arriving fashionably late, Draco Malfoy smirked as he walked in between the tables of the Great Hall that separated Hufflepuff from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor from Slytherin. He walked with a confidence that came with power, and girls in every house could feel a heat burning in their cheeks as he probed an approving eye over them. Draco was not unaware of the effects of his charm, but as he neared the Gryffindor table, he saw that there was always one girl who was left unaffected.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stared daggers at Malfoy. They knew that another year, and hopefully the last, had come where they would have to bear his arrogance. In between them sat, Hermione Granger. Turning away from Malfoy, the boys whispered something in her ears that made her erupt in laughter. From each end of the table, Gryffindors smiled at hearing Hermione's melodious laugh. Over the years, they had come to regard her as their own fiery princess. But for Malfoy, the sound was a cacophony of the worst kind. His alluring smirk turned into sneer as he veered towards the Slytherin table.

The Slytherins were not oblivious to the fact it would yield dire consequences to trifle with Draco in this mood. Food was abundant and sweet drinks overflowed in goblets, but they were left untouched until Draco had nodded and taken the very first bite. In his 7th year, Draco had become the icy Slytherin Prince, who ruled his dominion with a cold hand. For six years, he had worked to gain the respect of his housemates. It was with an unspoken word that they became followers to the natural leader.

Hermione eyed the Slytherin table with interest. She was curious about the Slytherins' unerring loyalty in following their leader even with dinner manners. Secretly, Hermione was impressed by the power that Draco commanded. A chill passed through her, and her eyes darkened. If there was one thing that Hermione would never admit even under Veritaserum, it was her attraction to power.  
Draco epitomized power.

She was interrupted from her musings by the sounds of Ron's confounded clattering as he strove to stuff absolutely everything into his mouth. At her other side, Harry's green eyes twinkled, a bit in the way that Dumbledore's did, as he also watched Ron eat. Hermione turned to him with mirth dancing in her eyes. Harry slipped his arm around her as he had done so many times before and hugged her close.

The summer following 6th year had been trying and difficult for all of them. Even though they had all witnessed unspeakable things, Harry was glad to see that at least in some ways, they did not change. Ron still had an eager appetite. Hermione's appearance radiated blissful innocence and glowed with knowledge.

Hermione was comforted by Harry's show of affection. She had worried over his health and sanity for months. She returned the hug and pulled Ron into their embrace. Their friendship had never been stronger.

A table away, Draco watched the Golden Trio exude a light that blinded him.

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, another fanfic that I've started. It has a short beginning, but it will grow in time! I hope I actually continue this, but maybe that's wishful thinking! The next update won't be until my thanksgiving break because physics is exceedingly annoying me. Please review to tell me if I should continue this crazy idea. I don't even know where I'm going! 

Also! I need a BETA if I'm to continue this. So, if you're interested..please review and leave me your email!


	2. Head Boy & Head Girl

**Slither**

Disclaimer: I think this plot is mine, but I credit most of this to JKR..and some to Gandhi! Oh, and the joke was from Crew's Nest Halloween Jokes.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Head Boy & Head Girl**

"What do you get when you cross a werewolf and a vampire?" Hagrid's eyes were alight as he waited for any response from his colleagues. Hearing none, he eagerly answered, "A fur coat that fangs around your neck!"

Professor Flitwick joined in heartily as Hagrid laughed and hit his hand upon his knee causing a small rumble within the Great Hall. The rest of the staff smiled and enjoyed Hagrid's company, but others, namely Professor Snape, remained stoic and only raised his eyebrow. Headmistress McGonagall was seated in the middle as was customary of her position, but she did not feel comfortable in her place. Though she was proud to be the new Headmistress, Minerva felt that she belonged beside Dumbledore and not in his place. The memory of his death sent a pang of pain shooting through her body, and she cringed.

She knew that the feast was nearing its end when she saw that even Ron hesitated before reaching another piece of a pumpkin pasty. Before she would formally address the student body, Minerva took these short minutes to observe the remarkable seventh year students who had endured the very worst years Hogwarts had ever seen.

Her eyes immediately traveled to the Gryffindor table where there was no longer a lightning-shaped scar to be found upon Harry Potter's forehead. Potter had triumphed in the Great War against Lord Voldemort, and when Harry's killing curse struck Voldemort, the Dark Lord disappeared along with the scar. The entire wizarding world had sighed in relief and raised his name in even greater praise, but there were other heroes of the war.

Beside Harry sat Hermione, with a fiery pride burning in her eyes. As Harry cast the last offending spell, he collapsed backwards into Hermione's awaiting arms. She stroked his hair and cleaned the soot from his face. Before Harry fell into unconsciousness, he wiped away the tears that ran down Hermione's cheeks.

From the very beginning, Hermione had been an invaluable asset to the Light side. She insisted on taking the responsibility of keeping Harry safe. In effect, Harry was untouched even though scores of Death Eaters were dispatched to harm him. Spell after spell was repelled by Hermione's unwavering will. She was unflinching to the deaths that came by her hand. Sacrifices had to be made in order for Harry to fulfill the prophecy. Hermione's sacrifice was herself. She would never be the same.

_These are just the ways we lie_, thought McGonagall. Hermione had created a façade of a fearless fiery woman, but inside she trembled uncontrollably. She masked the pain so flawlessly that no one was roused to suspicion, but although this was the result of one war for Hermione, there was one boy who was forced to suffer for an accumulation of years. His façade was so ingrained that at times he adopted the pretense of his appearance. He had lost himself.

There was a flash of blond hair at the corner of Minerva's eye. She turned her head towards the Slytherin table. It was often difficult to believe that such a proud and disagreeable person could have possibly been capable of honorable actions, but Draco Malfoy proved to be an anomaly.

During the Great War, the Light Side would only accept volunteers to fight for them, but the Dark Lord's power intimidated many of his recruits into submission. There was no longer any point in denying that many of Slytherin students' parents were loyal Death Eaters. When the students were to return home for the summer, many pureblooded families set to the task of imprinting the dark mark upon the forearms of their offspring.

It wasn't long until shrieks echoed through the halls of mansions throughout England. Their children were missing!

The first to disappear was Draco Malfoy. Lucius's anger rumbled throughout the Manor. Soon thereafter, Blaise Zabini was reported to be missing as was Pansy Parkinson. Millicent Bullstrode followed, Daphne Greengrass was nowhere to be found. Theodore Nott and almost every student belonging to the Slytherin house did not return home that summer in exception of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Those two had been unable to understand.

The missing students were found in the Slytherin dungeons of Hogwarts, all rallying under Draco Malfoy. It was untrue that Slytherins were driven by inherent evil. The sorting hat had found a well of ambition, and Draco's rhetoric had convinced his fellow housemates to resist. Ironically, it was he, the Dragon of Bad Faith, who lured them away from Voldemort's grasp.

_"We are Slytherins. We shall not succumb to this recreant power that calls himself the Dark Lord. Our pride will not allow us to serve a wizard that is beneath us. He who wishes to cleanse the world of mudbloods is one himself. The magic he possesses is tainted whilst we are pure. Our fathers and mothers have been fooled into advocating themselves for a futile cause._

_You must understand that although mudbloods are the vilest creatures of our world, they are necessary. The principle of power and rank would mean naught without them. Mudbloods exist to be beneath us, to define inferiority. If we are living evidence of pure magic, then they are living evidence of adulterated magic._

_There is a balance in our society that must be upheld in order for magic to continue throughout the generations. A great wizard once said that we would not know happiness without first knowing sorrow. In comparison, the mudbloods are abominations that must exist in order to show that we purebloods are the true heirs to magic._

_Ambition is what has kept our pureblood line alive. Let it again be our ambition that will point us in the most advantageous direction. If we join the Light Side, the balance will still exist, and our power will still be recognized and feared. However, joining Voldemort will destroy the balance, and society will cease to exist. Centuries of progress and civilization will be lost forever. We would become slaves to hypocrisy._

_Our duty is to ourselves in our quest for self-preservation. We must be selfish in order to preserve the wizarding world. Follow me, and I will show you where true power lies."_

Understanding soon dawned on the Slytherins. Only with understanding could change be possible. The girls were in awe of such a magnificent leader, and boys nodded their heads in respect.

Headmistress McGonagall still shook her head in disbelief when the memory of Draco Malfoy approaching her to enlist for their cause came to mind. Countless Slytherins followed behind him, willing to fight, willing to live.

Draco faced the headmistress as she stood up to silence the Great Hall. With a look from Draco, the Slytherins were the first to quiet down. When everyone had finally settled, Minerva amplified her voice with _Sonorus_.

"Another year has come at Hogwarts. We are burdened by a distressful past, but we must use our anguish in order to bolster our hopes for the future. With a great evil vanquished, our future is hopeful and filled with opportunities. We should take advantage of our situation and not commiserate in the past." She smiled briefly before continuing, "I am relieved to announce that there were no Hogwarts' staff members among the casualties of the Great War. They have all eagerly returned to help mold the minds of the future of our wizarding world."

A great applause ensued as all of the professors stood when McGonagall called their names. There was a general laughter when Hagrid knocked over his chair in an attempt to stand.

"Before announcing the Head Boy and Head Girl, I would first like to award the Slytherin house fifty points for having an outstanding show of numbers fighting for the Light Side." Many students were still unaware of this fact and were dumbfounded at the discovery. The Great Hall erupted with applause from the Slytherins. There were only scant praises from the others as they were still shocked by the fact, but when Draco turned towards the Gryffindors, he saw Hermione look at him with admiration.

He was caught off guard and quickly turned away, grateful that the thundering applause smothered the sound of a different thundering beat within him. After a time, their attention returned to McGonagall.

"And now I would like to introduce to you the new Heads of this year!"

Hermione hid her hands underneath the table for they were starting to shake again. Whether it was from the anticipation of McGonagall's announcement or from the look she had given Draco, she did not know.

"I am proud to announce that the brightest witch of her age, tied for number one in her classes, and heroine of the Great War, HERMIONE GRANGER, will be Hogwart's new Head Girl!"

It was no surprise, and the Gryffindors almost prematurely stood up and clapped their hands for Hermione. She was an irreplaceable figure in their House, and now she would be a responsible leader to the entire student body.

"It was without contest that the Head Boy was chosen. He has exhibited excellent leadership and maturity. He shares the rank of number one in his classes with our Head Girl, so it is only right that he share the responsibility to lead the student body with her as well. I proudly announce DRACO MALFOY to be Hogwart's new Head Boy!"

It should have been no surprise. After all, everyone had known that Draco had rivaled Hermione Granger in grades, but it had been so long since a Slytherin had been given such a prestigious honor.

From the right came Hermione, waving as she walked towards the front to receive her badge. From the opposite direction came Draco, walking confidently towards the front at the same time as Hermione.

The two badges were levitating in the air. Hermione reached out for the Head Girl badge, but Draco's hand enclosed over it first. Temperamental, Hermione had almost cursed him on the spot. She had been waiting for this moment for six years, and she would not let Draco ruin it. But before she could act drastically, Draco deftly placed the badge next to the Hogwarts Crest on her robe. In surprise, Hermione stepped backwards and looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Draco smirked, "Granger, it is customary for the Head Boy to place the badge on the Head Girl and vice versa. Now, I am patiently waiting for my turn."

Hermione looked at the Head Boy badge that was still levitated in the air. She took it and tried to pin it on the same place on Draco's robe. Hermione had never been this close to Draco before, and her hands started to shake again.

"Ouch! Granger, are you trying to kill me?" She had accidentally poked Draco's chest with the pin. Hermione reddened at her clumsiness and looked up into Draco's playful eyes. Her breath hitched when his hands covered hers to help her with the badge.

With both of their badges shining brightly, the new Head Boy and Head Girl faced their peers, and once again applause overwhelmed them. But it was not the cheering that overwhelmed Hermione, it was the bewildering idea that Draco Malfoy was still holding her hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Hooray, it's longer, which means that it took longer to write too. I was really iffy about when I first started to write this chapter, but I found the end quite satisfactory.

I bet you can't wait for Chapter 3!

Please review to encourage me to update sooner! & I'm still looking for a BETA!


	3. Bats in the Full Moon

**Slither**

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

A/N: THANKS to Sam for correcting me! I feel like a doofus. ;-)

* * *

Chapter 3: **Bats in the Full Moon**

_Bloody Granger!_ First she had the nerve to poke him with a pin, and in an effort to aid her with her obvious incompetence, he was forced to touch her hand! And now, said hand would not let go of his! This was simply unsupportable. What would his father say, for Merlin's sake!?

But it was in that moment that Draco realized his father's opinion should have never mattered. In an act of rebellion, Draco kept a steadfast hold on Hermione's slender hand. When he intertwined his fingers with hers, he was rewarded with an image of his father rolling over in his grave.

_Bloody hell, Malfoy!_ Hermione started to feel a blush creep into her cheeks when she felt Draco's fingers weave through hers. She was infinitely grateful to McGonagall when she asked the Heads to help herd the students into their prospective dorms. Hermione eagerly tried to free her hand, but before she was able to leave, Draco pulled her towards him and said, "Don't forget the meeting with the headmistress. Don't be late." Hermione scoffed, as if she would ever be late.

Ron and Harry rushed towards her when she came into their sight.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry outright.

"Yeah," said Ron, "Why was Malfoy holding your hand?" His fists were curled down at his side.

Hermione flashed a smile at her two overprotective friends and assured them.

"It was nothing, I swear. Malfoy was probably just trying to irk me," answered Hermione even though she was unsure herself.

The boys were helpless to her smile, so their questions were shelved for another time.

Hermione kept an eye out for any mischievous first-years that might have tried to sneak out on their first night as she walked with Ron and Harry to the dormitory. After seeing everything settled, she went to bid the boys goodnight. She found them standing in front of the fireplace waiting for her.

"It's a pity I won't be able to stay here with the Gryffindors. The Head Girl and Boy have their own dorms."

"Be sure you don't forget us lesser folk, 'Mione," said Ron.

"Yeah, and be careful out there!" added Harry.

Hermione chuckled, "Be careful of what? Is the big bad werewolf out there waiting to pounce on me?" Harry looked at her sternly, "Hey, not all werewolves are bad, you know. Remus was honorable until his very last breath."

Hermione gave him a serious look and walked up to him very slowly. Harry closed his eyes and almost turned blue from unknowingly holding his breath. Suddenly, he felt teeth marks on his arm!

"OOOOOOOOW! HERMIONE!!" She laughed as she ran through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady.

Harry turned to his right and found Ron doubled over with laughter.

"Bloody hell, mate! She BIT you! That's a feisty one!" Ron managed to say through his laughter.

Professor McGonagall waited patiently for the two Heads to arrive. Without a doubt, Draco and Hermione were rightfully chosen for their position, but it would be difficult for them to interact. Draco openly antagonized Hermione, and she retaliated with words just as harsh. Minerva hoped that they were mature enough to overlook their warring history. These two had responsibilities that required them to work together closely. Only together could they achieve a harmony that would encourage interhouse unity. A Slytherin and Gryffindor, they were born rivals, and yet if these two could set the example of cooperation, then a balance would be established. If only.

Hermione arrived breathing hard from having run all the way from the Gryffindor tower. There was a bit of pink coloring about her face, and it suited her well.

"No need to run, Miss Granger. You're not late." Minerva smiled at her favorite student.

"Oh, well it wasn't that I thought to be late," said Hermione and added, "But I am eager to be here! I want to thank you for giving me such an honor!"

Draco walked in just in time to hear Hermione's last statement.

He lazily drawled, "There's no need for anymore sucking up, Granger. Headmistress McGonagall has already given you the position."

Minerva frowned at Draco and gestured for them to sit down.

"It is imperative that you two work together."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, and Minerva continued, "It cannot be that Miss Granger does a part of it and you, Mr. Malfoy do the rest, only to collaborate in the end." Draco raised his eyebrow. "You two must work together _every_ step of the way on _every_ assignment that you are given." With a wicked grin, McGonagall said, "In fact, because I know you two have a history of conflicts, I have added additional measures to assure that you two are almost inseparable." At this, the two Heads glanced at each other fleetingly.

Draco almost stammered, "Excuse me, but what," he cleared his throat, "What kind of measures?"

Minerva was laughing on the inside at their reaction, but her face stayed grave when she said, "Well, this year, the Heads will have a new dormitory _together_."

Hermione had stayed quiet long enough, "WHAT?!" Draco's hands grabbed the chair's arm rests and were now doing ample damage to them with his nails.

"Well, you two will have separate bedrooms, of course, but they will be connected by a bathroom." When Draco gave her a roguish smirk, McGonagall said, "I am sure that the two of you are mature enough to handle that. Oh, and you will also share a common room together."

The Head Girl had started to count one through five methodically in order to calm herself down.

"It really isn't that bad!" assured the headmistress. But the two students were having a hard time in believing her.

They followed McGonagall down the halls until they came upon a portrait of what seemed to be a full moon. Bats were flying into it and there was a faint dog-like creature in the background. And then suddenly, the bats turned into a rather pale but austere gentleman and the creature from the background stalked closer. It was a werewolf. The full moon dissipated, and the man billowed out his cloak to hide her transformation. When she revealed herself once more, she was a handsome woman with piercing eyes.

The man spoke, "Passvord, please." His accent was so eloquent that Hermione thought it sounded Romanian.

Headmistress answered, "Viscus et cruor."

Draco echoed, "Flesh and blood." Hermione looked at him curiously before turning to see the werewolf run and howl at the rising full moon. The man winked at Draco before flying off and separating into dozens of bats. The full moon began to engulf the entire portrait. A few short seconds later, an open area appeared that led into the Heads' common room.

Hermione looked inside and back at McGonagall with her apparent excitement.

"Well, I think that I can leave you now to rest. You still have classes bright and early in the morning! Your assignments will appear on the study desk in the common room. Goodnight, Miss Granger," then she turned to Malfoy, "Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy, and let me once again congratulate the both of you!"

With a small gesture, Draco ushered Hermione in first. The portrait hole sealed up as they both stepped through. Hermione abruptly stopped walking when she saw the far wall, and Draco bumped into her. "What in the world are you stopping for?" asked Draco impatiently. She pointed straight forward. He followed her finger to find a bookcase filled with volumes upon volumes of books! Hermione ran towards them with her arms outstretched, and Draco rolled his eyes at her childish display.

While Hermione ogled at her beloved books, Draco took a turn about the room. He felt like he was being bombarded by a mirage of colors. The room was breathtaking even by his high standards. Every house's color was represented in this room. There was a large French window overlooking the main courtyard. It was framed by gold curtains and oddly enough complimented by silver hangings. There were two couches that faced each other, one green and the other scarlet. Blue pillows were daintily placed upon the green couch while there were yellow ones for the scarlet couch. A large study table stood in between them with an antique vase holding blue and yellow roses. A fire was blazing in the hearth. Atop the fireplace, were four shields that bore the crest of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Draco took a seat on the green couch and relaxed in the splendor of his own common room. He closed his eyes and sighed.

But Draco was brought back to reality when Hermione plopped unceremoniously on the couch opposite him. She squealed in delight.

"What privacy! I will get so much studying done! What an absolute beauty this room is!"

Draco opened his eyes and sneered, "I suppose you've never been exposed to such beauty before, Granger. After all, it is your own reflection that you see in the mirror every morning."

Hermione had almost forgotten that she would have to share her beloved common room with an unpretentious prat.

"Bugger off, Malfoy. Do us both a favor and lock yourself in your room."

"Sure thing, if you care to join me?" Draco winked at her before he stood up to walk to his quarters. A yellow pillow flew across the room only to narrowly miss Draco's head. Draco's mouth was open when he looked at Hermione. This time she launched a pillow that hit him square on the chin. With eyes squinted, Draco accused, "Why, you little.."

In his frustration, Draco levitated the blue pillows and started an assault on Hermione. Her laughter was muffled when a pillow landed on her face. She quickly hid behind her couch with enough pillow ammunition to return an attack. Cautiously, she peered over the couch to sight her opponent. Then suddenly Draco jumped on top of the scarlet couch with a pillow in his hands and smacked Hermione over the head. Hermione would not surrender, and feathers went flying in her attempt to retaliate.

It was a short lived battle, but Hermione proved to be the victor when Draco pulled himself from off the floor coughing feathers out of his mouth and sporting them in his hair. Also on the floor, Hermione giggled uncontrollably.

Draco's current appearance did not match the expression on his face.

"I demand a rematch. That was unfair. You used magic!!" This only provoked Hermione to laugh even harder.

Defeated, Draco walked away to his room with Hermione's laughter taunting him in the background. He turned to take a final glance and was taken aback by the sight of her on the floor. Her hair was an unruly mess, her cheeks had a rosy hue, and her eyes were sweetly darkened by her laughter. By Merlin, he had never beheld a more beautiful sight.

Hermione cocked her head to the side when she saw him, and then reached over to pick up his wand beside her.

"Draco, don't forget your wand."

Without thought, Draco quickly said, "Accio wand." It flew out of Hermione's hands and into Draco's outstretched one. With every second that passed under her gaze, he felt a tightening within his chest. Before another moment could pass, he shut the door to his room and locked himself inside.

Hermione stared after him. Her eyes had grown wide again, but this time in utter surprise.

She whispered, "Draco, you used wandless magic."

* * *

**A/N:** Hooray, another chapter finished! I hope this was okay. I know that it might be moving a bit slow, but after all this "introductory" stuff has been written, we can move on to juicier things! Please review and tell me if you're satisfied with the chapter!

I'm still looking for a BETA-reader! D


End file.
